


Return

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Bill has been defeated. Dipper and Mabel have returned home, everything is going fine for everyone. Except Wendy. Nightmares plague her dreams and Dipper is one of the main antagonists in her dreams. Why? She had no idea. But he... is returning...





	Return

**~ Nightmare ~**

Wendy waved goodbye as the bus left with her two friends, she waved goodbye when the boat left when Stan and Ford left. Wendy continued to work for Soos at the shack and had actually been given a pay rise for the first time. She was happy.

With the extra money she got herself a laptop. The first thing she did was set up a facebook account and entered the world of social media. Having Dipper and Mable's number, she added them through it and sent a video message to Dipper.

"Hey dude!" she'd grin wide and tilt his hat on her head a little, still getting used to wearing a cap rather than her normal hat. "Hope you're doing alright dude... I got a laptop so I thought I'd add ya on here and maybe we can chat when you're available. I know you're probably busy with all your cool friends over there, now you're 13" she grinned and laughed.

"See ya soon Dipper" she waved and cut the call.

These calls would pass back and forward and at least once a week they would talk, Atleast... It turned out to be almost every night with the occasional missed call when either of them went out but they stayed in contact. Their relationship grew even with the distance and Wendy missed Dipper; everyone here did. His sister and he made it rather fun around here.

During her nights, things had started out fine after Wierdmageddon. Sure there were nightmares to start with, everyone had those, but they soon disappeared. Wendy started to have more dreams, it started out simple; little things that just made her not sleep entirely well but it got worse over the months.

Some dreams started out nice, she and Dipper were hanging out on the roof, throwing pine cones, then it would get weird, they'd start making out and then he'd turn into some demon and eat her.

The stupid thing was that it always involved Dipper in some way, he was inside her nightmares every time. Sleep evaded her and she barely got enough. Dark black rings sat under her eyes and she struggled at work. She sat at the desk with one elbow on the table and her chin resting in her palm while she flicked through a magazine.

Getting up and going out into the woods, Wendy had some work to finish for her farther.


End file.
